Katroiris
Katroiris is a lost island in the pacific. It has repeatedly been the site of mysterious actions. Ancient Earth Tkulthe stood here as he contemplated his decision. He knew the longer he waited the longer he risked drawing attention to himself. He made a quick decision. He quickly bent down to touch the small organisms collecting on the island. Their evolution would differ from the other creatures of Earth, subconsciously controlled by the slumbering behemoth. Later Times The bizarre, dinosaur-like monstrosities inhabiting the island eventually attracted attention. When Gerald Rowan's plane pilot detected a malfunction on that fateful flight, he tried to perform an emergency landing on the island. Due to the nature of the sabotage done to the plane, he was not successful. The plane crashed and killed everyone aboard, including Gerald Rowan. Torn, impaled, gushing fluid, Gerald Rowan stared unblinking into the sky as life slipped out of him. As his punctured lungs wheezed their last, the wandering disembodied soul of a Tempest Warlock slipped into his body. His cellular structure rewound in time due to the lingering amounts of temporal radiation in his systems and the Abyssal magics of the Warlock. Cells grew younger and merged into other cells until there lay a fresh infant human in the wreckage of the plane. He would be found by the degenerate human natives of the island (descended from survivors of a sunken ship from two hundred years ago) who regarded the child that came from the smoking metal that fell from the sky with awe. He was raised by them for two years until an off course cruiser stumbled upon Katroiris and rescued the populace. They marked it on their charts, but no other ship could find it again. This was due to the waters rising around Katroiris as plunging it underwater. Life on the island died except from the protoplasmic blobs which continued to thrive. Katroiris would emerge from the water with the help of Tkulthe and humans later. Inhabitants Katroiris was home to the NgukGluk, a species of man-sized blobs like enlarged amoeba, created and sustained by the energies of Tkulthe who slept below the island. The NgukGluk have the ability to feed off the energies of Old Beings and all those who claim similar power by use of an organelle that contains Gobulin particles. When the time comes for Tkulthe to emerge, the spire supporting the island will shatter and it will begin to sink. The NgukGluk begin to emit a high-pitched wail of joy, and all move to the beaches and enter the water to fulfill their task of preparation. When the job is done, their lifeless bodies will float to the surface around the island, and Tkulthe will rise from the depths. In primordial times, traveling humans found Katroiris and became the natives of the island, called the FomRishi. They existed at a technologically primitive level until their demise when the island sunk. During the course of their existence, they divided into several tribe-nations, and proved to be exceedingly hostile to foreigners.